Eustace, Montgomery and Waverly
by MissDoctorDonna
Summary: Vin's new puppy arrives in town and brings some unexpected visitors with him. 6th story in my Little Vin AU.


**I don't own any of the Magnificent Seven characters; I just like to take them out of their boxes and play with them.** **All towns, institutions and characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This is the sixth story in my Little Vin series.**

The seven were assembled at their usual table in the restaurant, enjoying their lunch and listening to Vin telling them all about the adventures that he and Cougar were planning on that afternoon. The six men all doted on the small boy and hung on his every word, gathering for their meals at every opportunity. Feeling safe, loved and secure for the first time since he'd lived with his Indian family, Vin had blossomed and allowed his true nature to shine. He was still shy with strangers and didn't use one word more than necessary when anyone other than his Pa and uncles were around, but he had shown himself to be an outgoing, energetic, happy little lad, with a wicked sense of humour that often left the adults around him convulsing with laughter. Usually at the expense of JD or Buck, but they took the jibes in good humour, appreciating the joke.

The town had gotten used to seeing their resident gambler wandering around town with his young son holding his hand and a cat riding on his shoulder. Now that his injuries had healed, Vin had become a familiar whirlwind, as he ran around town doing small jobs and carrying messages for his family and friends. Whenever Billy was visiting his mother, the small boy would join up with Vin and Josh Potter – who were best friends – and the three of them would search out any of the Anderson brood, along with any other children who wanted a game. Cougar wasn't as fond of these rough and tumble games, so he would skulk around the livery or grain exchange, hunting for any mice or rats that he could find. Still being a kitten, he was tolerated by the cats already in evidence in the latter two buildings.

Feeling a furry presence wind around his ankles, Josiah grinned as he remembered the first time he'd seen the new addition to the little family. He'd emerged from the church, stretching his back and yawning mightily after an afternoon of sanding pews. Spying Ezra and Vin returning from Nettie's, he'd actually had to rub his eyes and look again when it appeared that Ezra had a small wildcat perched on his shoulder. After jogging towards the travellers and making enquiries, he'd been informed that Ms Nettie had gifted Vin with a kitten called Cougar. Said kitten liked the height of being on Ezra's shoulder and had thus far refused to relinquish his perch.

A chuckle rumbled from the depths of the preacher's chest, causing his dining companions to cast a questioning eye his way. Cougar chose that moment to claw his way up Ezra's leg, then chest and onto his shoulder. Seeing everyone focused on the grey furred member of his clowder, Cougar turned his own bright eyes that way with an inquisitive, "Mreow?"

Sighing as he counted to ten, Ezra restrained himself from removing the cat, knowing from recent experience that it would only result in a fresh injury to his person and/or jacket. He and Cougar had reached the agreement that Ezra would provide food, water, a warm place to sleep, his lap, his shoulder, his fingers for under chin scratches, his son and his bed and in return Cougar would do whatever it was that Cougar wanted to do. Sighing gustily again, Ezra was forced to smile ruefully when the feline in question rubbed his silken head over the gambler's cheek endearingly and purred loud enough to wake the sanctified dead. Just when he'd reached maximum tolerance levels, the damn cat would do something to make Vin giggle and turn his happiest grin on his father, or something that caused the gambler himself to smile. It wasn't fair.

"What are you laughing at, 'Siah?"

Turning to JD, Josiah uttered one word. "Ezra."

Six sets of eyes swivelled to stare at the gambler, whose poker face was firmly in place despite the fact that Cougar was now lying half on his shoulder and half up against his neck. The tickling of the animal's whiskers was exquisite torture but Ezra refused to show his discomfort purely on principle. Looking back at his friends, he delicately raised an eyebrow in question, causing all the men present to grin, smirk or chuckle.

"That cat sure does love you, Ez," observed JD, "Reckon some of Buck's animal maggotism has rubbed off on ya."

"It's magnetism, dammit, kid! And it ain't for attracting cats," protested Buck, reaching out a long arm to knock JD's hat off.

As they started to wrestle each other, the faint bugle of baying hounds floated in through the front of the building. The men frowned and exchanged glances, all settling on the gambler's face showed first puzzlement, then incredulity, before his eyes finally lit up with an almost incandescent joy. Standing up, Ezra plucked Vin from his seat, kissed him soundly and then sat the boy on the bar, instructing him to stay there.

After ensuring his son was safe, Ezra turned back to the door, seconds before a six-strong pack of the animals flowed in under the batwing doors heading straight for him. Cougar arched his back and fluffed up his fur, hissing dramatically before he made a spectacular leap for the bar from where he'd been tenaciously clinging to Ezra's shoulder during the sudden movements, scrabbling a little when he only made the edge, before running along the length of it and leaping again for the stairs. His tail fuzzed out to full effect, he turned wild eyes on the intruders and hissed again defiantly. Spitting a few times for good measure, he then turned tail and ran for the safety of Ezra's rooms. A small hole had been cut in the door by Josiah, with an ingenious hinged flap swinging over it to allow Cougar easy access after Ezra had complained loudly of being forced to act as a doorman for the demanding feline. Scuttling across the floorboards, the frightened feline slid under his smaller human's bed and crouched there, growling fiercely as he peered out from under the edge of the quilt.

Downstairs, the leader of the pack had managed to knock Ezra to ground and was snuffling him all over as he pinned him securely with massive front paws, whilst the other happy hounds had decided to cover his face and hands with slobber. Paying particular attention to his ears, the lead coonhound lavished love on the man who was currently writhing on the ground in happy embarrassment.

"Ezra, mah boy, it seems time has not changed things. Despite growing up in body, y'all are still like fresh rabbit to mah dogs. Just like when you were a chile, they just can't get enough of y'all," boomed the deep, heavily Southern voice of the large man at the door. Dressed in much the same style as Ezra, the portly man had the look of a person who'd enjoyed an outdoor life as well as many hours at a laden dining table. A wild thatch of white hair sprang gleefully from his scalp and ears, his eyes disappeared into a mass of laughter lines when he smiled and nestled under the most glorious set of eyebrows, his face was a burnished red from exposure to the elements and many a bottle of good Southern sipping whiskey, and he had a moustache that put Buck's to shame. His waistcoat strained over the prodigious belly it valiantly covered, as said belly shook and jiggled with his hearty laughter. Almost every person in the Saloon instantly knew that this was a man with a kindly nature, who would rather hug than hate.

"Uncle Eustace! What an absolute pleasure it is to see you again!" Ezra struggled to push the hounds aside and stand up, helped by the fact that the dogs were now enthusiastically sniffing every inch of the saloon and its inhabitants. Thanks to the grooming efforts of the hounds, his hair had a decidedly windswept and interesting look to it, tufts standing up in every direction. Reaching his feet, the gambler immediately pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face, ears, neck and hands free of dog saliva, his actions almost automatic.

Josiah had moved to help his boy up, but was held up in the endeavour when a particularly friendly hound planted its snout in the man's crotch an up close and personal how-de-doo. Unwilling to anger or startle the dog, whose powerful jaws could have him singing falsetto in seconds, the large preacher opted to stand still and pet the now happy animal's ears. Relief coursed through him when the hound removed its snout from sensitive areas and sat back with a canine grin and half-closed, pleasure glazed eyes, as its hind leg batted the ground when the man's fingers found a particularly itchy spot.

Vin was delighted by the sight of all the hounds and had scooted over to sit on the edge of the bar, so he could dangle his legs over the edge and encourage one of the big dogs to plant its front paws on the side of the bar and lay its massive head in Vin's lap for a satisfying ear scratching. JD and Buck were similarly thrilled with the dogs, each tussling with one of the animals and making encouraging noises. JD seemed to be wrestling with his hound, after being knocked to the ground by the heavy beast much like Ezra had been. Standing taller and heavier than the two younger men, Buck was now waltzing the bitch that had chosen to investigate him around the table. Even Chris was absent-mindedly patting one of the dogs with his free hand, the other sitting on his re-holstered colt after Ezra had acknowledged the newcomer.

Nathan had been filled with dread since the first sound of the pack, flashing back to his past when similar packs were used to hunt slaves, either to reclaim the escaped or for sport. Frozen solid, with his breath coming in shallow pants and his eyes wide and white-ringed, Nathan watched with tear-filled eyes in horror as the pack spread out to investigate the building. Fighting the urge to run, as he knew from bitter experience that the hunt instinct was triggered by sudden movement, he tried to fight the rising panic.

Two tall black men around Nathan's age entered the Saloon, carrying a large crate between them which they set down just inside the door. Both of their faces lit up when they saw Ezra finally find his feet and start brushing himself down.

"Will the crate be alright here, Mr Eustace, suh? Wanted to get it out o' the cold."

"Yes, yes, that'll be just fine, Ben. Just fine. Come in, both of you," called Eustace, his keen eyes tracking the inhabitants of the crate, momentarily distracted from assessing his nephew and his friends.

"Ezra! Lookit you, all growed up 'n fine," exclaimed the slightly older and taller man, coming to stand beside Eustace and eagerly taking in every inch of Ezra from head to foot. "Given yo antics as a chile, I's surprised ya made it ta be an adult."

Nathan's eyes shifted at the sound of a voice so much like those in his past. Seeing the white Southern stranger with two black men, whom he assumed to be slaves, broke him out of his fear induced frozen state as he growled. At the sound the dog with Chris turned to him and moved to investigate this possible source of danger. Nathan promptly froze again, uttering an undignified squeak of fear that drew Chris' attention.

Ezra gave up on the state of his apparel and rushed forward, throwing his arms first around the man who'd just addressed him, then the other black man, before finally embracing his Uncle, giving the older gentleman an almighty squeeze of affectionate excitement. All three men returned his hugs with equal fervour.

"Uncle Eustace! I thought you were sending it by train. You didn't need to come here yourself! Who's minding the farm? Good lord, who's minding Hamilton and Hannah? Ben! Wonderful to see you again. You haven't changed a whit! Archer! My antics were usually your suggestion, you wicked man, so don't come the innocent with me," crowed Ezra, thoroughly over-excited to see these much loved people from his past. He continued to correspond with Eustace, enclosing notes for Ben, Archer and some of the other family members, but hadn't seen any of them in years. "Come now, let me introduce you to my Four Corners family."

A sharp whistle from Eustace had his hounds gathering around the crate at the door, much to the relief of Nathan and dismay of JD, Buck and Vin.

Herding the newcomers further into the Saloon, Ezra stated, "Uncle, Ben and Archer; I'd like you to meet my friends Mr Chris Larabee, Mr Buck Wilmington, Mr JD Dunne, Mr Josiah Sanchez and Mr Nathan Jackson. Gentlemen, this is my uncle on my father's side, Mr Eustace L Standish, and my two good friends, Mr Ben Brown and Mr Archer Harris."

The men had all nodded to each other in recognition of the introduction, some shaking hands if they were near enough, before Eustace focussed on the small child still sitting on the bar. Moving over to sweep Vin off the bar and set the boy down on his feet, Ezra walked hand in hand with his son over to his uncle and finished proudly with, "And this is Master Vin Tanner, my son."

Vin looked up and up at the big man, wishing he was still sitting on the bar where he could have seen the man's eyes. The two black men were even taller! Feeling his Pa's hand on his shoulder strengthened Vin's resolve and he stepped forward with his hand extended to say, "Pleased ta meetcha, Mr Standish."

"Call me Uncle Eustace, boy. Let me take a look at y'all," replied Eustace boisterously, pleased with the child's forthright manner. Releasing the tiny hand he'd just carefully shaken, Eustace grabbed Vin under the arms and lifted him up onto a nearby table.

"I ain't allowed ter stand on the furniture, Uncle Eustace," cried the startled boy in alarm, looking for a way to get down before he got into trouble.

"There now, Vin. It's alright, just this once," soothed Ezra, sliding up to put an arm around Vin's trembling body. "I'll have to help Inez clean up the Saloon afterwards anyway, since the dogs have tracked mud all over the floor. We'll just give the top of this table an extra vigorous scrub. Alright?"

Leaning into Ezra, Vin patted his father's chest and said, "Okay, Pa. Don't want ta make Tia Inez mad. She's a mite handy wit' her broom…"

Eustace's laugh rumbled around the room again, joined by the other men's, as he nudged Ezra and asked, "Who's this Inez, boy? You didn't say you had a paramour."

Blushing, Ezra shook his head frantically and quickly corrected his uncle, saying, "No, no, no. Inez and I are very good friends, but there is nothing romantic between us, Uncle Eustace."

Quirking one of his extraordinary eyebrows sceptically, Eustace let it pass. Scanning the child in front of him, he was pleased with what he saw. The lad was naturally fine boned and slender, with long hair that was carefully maintained, large and expressive blue eyes that held the knowledge and maturity of a much older person, a sprinkling of light freckles across delicate features, and a charming, lop-sided smile.

The interaction between his nephew and his new great-nephew showed a loving, trusting relationship that Eustace was more than happy to see. Maude's treatment of Ezra had always bothered him and he'd implored the selfish woman to leave Ezra with him, but she had always refused to leave her son with him for very long, claiming that he spoilt the boy. Eustace remembered the heartbreak of seeing Ezra each time he was returned to him; thin, skittish, bruised and broken but facing the world with his mask firmly in place. Damn Maude Beaumont. That blonde harpy had stolen his baby brother's heart, corrupting his life and caused his premature and violent death with her incessant greed. Then she tried to warp and pervert the honest, caring heart his brother had bequeathed his son. Happily, Ezra had been strong enough to retain his true nature and now this town, these men and, most importantly, this child were all bringing it to the fore.

"Well, Uncle? Does he pass muster?"

Startling back to the here and now at his nephew's prompt and looking from Vin's now slightly apprehensive eyes to Ezra's laughing ones, Eustace huffed a laugh and replied, "A finer boy, I've not seen since you last visited the plantation in short pants. This chile is going to grow up to be an explorer, or a sailor, or some other adventurous sort, aren't you, boy?"

Relaxing at the obvious approval, Vin looked up at Eustace shyly through his lashes and blurted bravely, "I's going ta be a tracker, Uncle Eustace, 'n a hunter like my Indian Pa, 'n a lawman like my Pa 'n uncles."

"Well now, those are all very fine occupations, young man. I'm sure that y'all will achieve anything you set your mind on, just like your Daddy there," replied Eustace, gazing proudly at his nephew.

Blushing at the approval in those familiar eyes, Ezra changed the subject. "I assume that you have what I asked for in that crate?"

Grinning at Ezra's obvious ploy to divert them from embarrassing him, Eustace nodded and turned around to lift a small hatch on the top of the crate. Kneeling down and reaching around inside the crate, he explained, "I think they choose their owners, as you know, so I brought the last two of the latest litter for y'all to see. They're from Waverly's line, so you know they're good stock and will love you to death."

Chuckling at the thought of his old friend, Waverly's loving nature, Ezra concurred, "That old dawg sure was affectionate. And thorough in his attentions to those he loved."

Ben and Archer started laughing as Ezra rubbed at his ears in remembrance of the lickings from Waverly, earning a half-hearted glare from the gambler.

"Sho did love you, Ezra. Used to lay around on the porch like a puddle o' fur for all his days, but the second you come trudging up the drive, he was like a pup again. Bounding down towards y'all, bugling a welcome all the way," sniggered Ben, the memory flashing through his mind like it was only yesterday.

"Then he'd knock y'all ta tha ground 'n slobber all over ya pretty clothes. Ya Momma near ta had apoplexy, shrieking at Mr Eustace to call his 'vicious animal' offa ya," chortled Archer, obviously remembering the same scene.

Rolling his eyes at the men, Ezra lifted Vin down from the table and guided him over to where Eustace had just placed a smallish bundle of bluetick coonhound pup. Vin promptly plopped down on the floor with his legs crossed tailor style, his face shining with utter rapture. Another pup was deposited next to the first and they both sat still a moment, looking around with the adorably doleful faces typical of their breed.

"They're both male, so there'll be no trouble with heats and such," huffed Eustace as he regained his feet and stood looking down at Vin with a fond expression on his face.

"What'll happen ta the other one, Uncle Eustace," queried Vin, a small worried frown pulling at his brow. How could he possibly choose between them? He didn't want to hurt the feelings of either of them, but he was only allowed the one pup so that was inevitable. Remembering the orphanage and being lined up to be picked over by visiting adults who were looking for boys to adopt, he swallowed down the tears brought on by the memories of rejection.

"Don't you worry none about that last pup. I'm sure I can find someone to take him, Vin. My hounds are highly sought after, you know. Great hunters with refined noses," soothed Eustace, seeing so much of Ezra in this boy that is was hard to remember that they weren't blood related. The shiny eyes full of pain and compassion, looking so much older than they should… yessir, this boy and Ezra were certainly two of a kind.

The bolder of the pups finally stood up and shook himself, happy to be out of the dark crate. Stumbling over his own overly large feet a little, the puppy walked over to where Vin was and climbed into the youngsters lap to give him a vigorous sniffing. Rewarding the adventurous pup with some quality tummy rubbing, Vin marvelled at the softness of the little dog's fur. Scrambling up Vin's chest, the puppy started to frantically lick Vin's neck, chin, cheeks, and ears, causing Vin to collapse onto his back in a fit of giggles.

"Looks like we have a winner," boomed Eustace, breaking into a loud belly laugh of joy at seeing the bond developing between a young boy and his dog. It really did his heart good, every time he witnessed such a thing.

The other pup, seeing his brother getting tummy tickles from the small human, got up and trotted over to Ezra, who had squatted down beside Vin. Liking the smell of the bigger human, the second pup sat up and tried to put his front paws on Ezra's leg only to roll over onto his back with a grunt. Laughing, Ezra obligingly settled on the floor in the same fashion as his son and pulled the pup into the crook of his arm. Sighing happily, the pup stretched out along Ezra's forearm and gave himself over to the delicious sensation of having his ears scratched. One hind leg cycled lazily as Ezra hit a particularly itchy spot.

"Two winners," grinned Eustace knowingly, watching the softness spread over his nephew's face and how the green eyes took on a glow. He'd always wanted to give Ezra one of his hounds, but Maude had forbade it and he wouldn't have put it past that blonde harpy to abandon the dog and break Ezra's heart.

"What? No! Having one dog upstairs will be a stretch, but two… No, no, it simply won't do," objected Ezra vigorously. Unfortunately for his will power, the puppy chose that moment to wiggle around and plant his paws on Ezra's chest, licking him vigorously on the neck, chin and ears. Sighing in resignation, Ezra held the puppy around the chest and pulled him away to look into his face. Confirming the fact that it was like looking into Waverly's eyes, he looked up at Eustace and muttered, "You planned this all along, didn't you, Uncle?"

"Hounds are pack animals, nephew of mine. They'll be happier in a pair," confirmed Eustace, his eyes twinkling with mischief and looking just like Ezra's when he was plotting.

"Gee, wish you'd brought another one. I've always wanted a dog," lamented JD, looking at the puppies wistfully.

"Well now, son, coonhounds aren't for everyone," cautioned Eustace, before Ezra could offer to give the young Easterner his hound. "I know Ezra can handle them 'cos he learned how to train them from me, just as he'll pass on that knowledge to his son. But I wouldn't recommend them for just anyone. They need a firm but gentle hand, constant training and a lot of activity. They like to have a purpose in life, see. Y'all leave a coonhound to his own devices too long and he'll tear the place apart from sheer boredom."

"Mr Vanderman's dog had a litter a while back, JD, and he's looking for a new home for the last of the litter," offered Josiah, knowing that the crossbreed dog would be more suitable for a first time dog owner. Hans Vanderman's bitch was a friendly animal of indeterminate breed and age, but she was obedient and happy to lie in the barn until needed. Hans confided that he thought one of his neighbour's dogs got to her before he could shut her in her kennel for the duration of her heat. Said that the neighbour's dog was so sneaky he suspected it was part coyote.

Face alight with happiness, JD asked, "You think he'd give it to me, Josiah? I promise to look after it real well. Train it right and all. I'm sure Buck could teach me how."

"Don't look at me, kid. I ain't never had a dog," protested Buck, his hands held up in front of him.

"We were never allowed pets either, given our migratory existence as missionaries," added Josiah, counting himself out of any dog training lessons, when JD's eyes swung his way.

"Slaves didn't own their ownselves, let alone animals," muttered Nathan bitterly, still keeping a cautious eye on the hounds.

"We had dogs on the farm when I was a kid," offered Chris, "Guess I know a few things I could show you. But Ezra here sounds like the expert."

"Ain't that the truth," exclaimed Ben, whilst Archer seemed distracted by Nathan and his attitude. "Ezra always could charm the animals. Had squirrels eating from his hands, could get the horses to do all sorts o' things, 'n the hounds loved him 'n followed him all over the plantation. Even old Hortense, the cook's cat, loved Ezra 'n that evil beast hated every other one o' God's creatures, including the cook. Used to go looking for Ezra though, 'n slept on his bed at night."

Archer had sidled over to Nathan and said in a low voice, "Got chased?"

Nathan nodded. Sucking in a huge breath, he confided, "Got chased. Saw others chased. Saw somebody tore ta pieces."

Nodding thoughtfully, Archer said, "Mr Eustace ain't never used his hounds ta hunt men fo' sport or fo' capture. Used 'em ta find a lost little girl once, but that's it. Ya ain't gotta fear these dawgs. Time ta put the past where it belongs. Saw ya looking fierce at Mr Eustace afore when ya saw us, too. Mr Eustace ain't never owned a person. He paid fo' our Momma and me ta get her away from a real bad man, but he gave us our freedom first thing. Told her he'd pay our passage on the underground iffun that's what she wanted. But Momma didn't know no-one in the North, I was only a youngun' and she knew she was wit' chile thanks ta her old masser n' his ways. So she asked iffun we could stay wit' Mr Eustace 'n she could work fo' him ta earn our keep. Mr Eustace put her to work in the kitchen wit' Cook 'til Ben was born 'n weaned, then she started in the house. Paid her fair n' gave her a little shack ta live in wit' the other negroe's shacks. Better quality shacks than most too. Had us enough ter eat, warm clothes 'n shoes, Mrs Horatia taught us our letters n' numbers along wit' Master Hamilton, Ezra 'n Miss Hannah. Then when we's old enough, Ben 'n me got paid jobs too. I's a stable hand 'n Ben works wit' tha dawgs."

Chris, who had switched his attention to listening to the quiet conversation between Archer and Nathan, asked curiously, "Why don't you call Ezra by a title like the others?"

A huge grin spread across Archer's face as he said, "Ezra weren't like the others. We wasn't treated like slaves, but we weren't family neither. Mr Eustace is our boss man, so only right ta give him the title. Same goes fo' his wife 'n chillun, Mrs Horatia, Mr Hamilton 'n Miss Hannah. Course, those chillun, they's expect us to treat 'em like they's better n' us, puttin' on airs 'n graces. But Ezra told us no, right off. Told us that we's his friends 'n as such there weren't no need fo' the mister. Ezra told us that he weren't treated no better'n a slave in most o' the places he stayed, so he didn't see how he's any better'n us. Said we's equals 'n to just call him Ezra. Mr Hamilton 'n Miss Hannah weren't too fond o' Ezra as chillun. Used ta call him names 'n pinch him on the sly. Mrs Horatia died early on 'n Mr Eustace hired Mrs Mason ta help him wit' the chillun. She encouraged them in how they treated Ezra, calling him white trash. Mr Eustace never knew. He's the only one who's happy ta see Ezra visit. Aside from me, Ben, Momma, Cook and ole man Wilbur. All us coloured loved Ezra comin' ta visit. The stories 'n poems he could tell, right out o' his head. Made many a winter night more interestin' fo' us, I'm here ta tell ya."

Nodding as though this only confirmed what he'd already suspected, Chris leaned back in his chair.

Nathan was stunned. This didn't tally at all with his initial impression of Ezra. Sure, they'd struggled to get past that first meeting and were now friends, but why didn't he want to ride with him during their first job at the Seminole village if what Archer said was true.

Pursing his lips, Archer watched the man in front of him closely, seeing the disbelief and bewilderment on his open, honest face. Snorting a laugh, he said, "You's the healer, ain'tcha? Mr Eustace read us bits of Ezra's letters 'n Ezra would send a letter through ta us on occasion. He described all y'all real well 'n told us what'all ya did fo' the town. Bet y'all are wondering why ole Ez took an instant dislike ta y'all when ya first met, ain'tcha? Maybe thinkin' he's the typical son 'o the South type, hatin' on us coloured folks 'n thinkin' he's the Masser?"

Nodding slowly, Nathan related the circumstances of their first meeting.

"Ez had a run in wit' an old man healer back home. That trick shoulder o' his has been goin' out since he was jist a chile, thanks ta a bad beatin' from some preacher fella that his Momma left him wit' once. Anyway, ole Samuel tole him that he could put it back in lickety-split after Ezra pulled it out fallin' from the hen house roof. Problem was, ole Samuel weren't real gentle 'bout it 'cos he'd only done it once afore 'n that was on a grown man, so he near to pulled Ezra's skinny arm right offen his body," explained Archer, brow furrowed at the memory. "Ain't never seen nothing like it afore or since. That boy never uttered a sound. Went even whiter than usual, started on sweatin' 'n shakin', but he didn't never cry out. Ole Samuel said he was sorry 'n Ezra accepted it, but he wouldn't never go near Ole Sam iffun he's sick or hurt again. Don't reckon he's been around too many healers since."

Nodding thoughtfully, Nathan said, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Fool had a dislocated shoulder at the Seminole Village after that first fight with Anderson and refused to let me near it. Had to sneak up on his and pull it back in. He sort of thawed 'round me after that. Guess he realised I knew a thing or two 'bout medicine after that. Still won't let me give him laudanum when he needs it though and tries to hide his hurts and sicknesses."

Archer grabbed hold of Nathan's arm in a vice-like grip and told him firmly, "Don't you never be giving that boy laud'num, ya hear me, never! Laud'num 'n Ezra don't get on, no how. Damn witch who born him used to dose him wit' it when he was just a babe ta keep him quiet. Poor chile had ta go through the shakes 'n sickness o' coming off it when he's only four. Then some doctor man gave it ter him in the war. Ezra got the taste of it again 'n had ta go through the shakes 'n sickness all over. Turned up on Mr Eustace's doorstep lookin' like he's already dead 'n buried six months. Laud'num is poison ta that boy!"

Shaken, Nathan nodded and stammered, "I just thought it gave him nightmares is all. He's kicked it twice? Damn."

Chris joined Nathan in staring at their gambler with freshly opened eyes. It took a strong man to kick an addiction to laudanum and to have been addicted to it as a baby thanks to his mother deliberately dosing him with it just to make him more agreeable made it more miraculous. Chris growled low in his throat at the thought of a mother doing that to her child.

The back of Ezra's neck was burning, indicating that others were staring at him, but a quick glance reassured him that it was only Chris, Archer and Nathan. Wondering what on Earth they'd been discussing and knowing it was something to do with him, he asked loudly, "What are you going to call your puppy, Vin?"

Still lying on his back, with the puppy resting on his chest, Vin chewed his lip thoughtfully as he considered the most important matter. Finally, he nodded and rolled his head to look at his Pa before stating, "Montgomery. What ya gonna call yours, Pa?"

"I believe I shall call mine Waverly the Second, as I can see traces of my old, noble friend in this small furry likeness," announced Ezra, touching his nose to the wet, cold nose of his puppy in greeting.

"Well, alright! Sounds like we need to all have a drink and wet the heads of the newest inhabitants of Four Corners," declared Buck, slapping JD on the back jubilantly and almost knocked his friend to the ground.

Settling in at the table, flanked by his uncle and his son, Ezra smoothed a hand over the warm puppy curled in his lap and sighed happily. Looking around at his friends… no, family… he raised his glass and called, "To family, old and new."

Fin


End file.
